


Summer Rose

by Remnntaki



Series: Drabbles/Oneshots [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Summer Rose (RWBY), Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: Yang telling Ruby a stories about Summer Rose





	Summer Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Drabble, I think it would be better to put out small stories for now while I'm working on my bigger projects so my account isn't a waste land. Enjoy!

  “Yang,”

 

  “Yeah?”

 

  “Could you tell me another story about mom?” Tales about their parent — Summer Rose — is common in their household. Yang packed for beacon, they set her to take off early Monday morning but Ruby wanted to listen one last story about her mom. Summer is a particularly sensitive subject in the family because her death affected those associated with her life heavily. She scoffed rolling on her side to face Ruby whom was staring at the ceiling, “Haven’t I told you these stories a million times already?”

 

  Ruby had heard the same tales from her eldest sister for years, ever since she was little Yang boasted about how cool their mom was. How Summer Rose was a supermom who slayed Grimm by night and baked cookies by day. The girl has vague memories of her mother, how she would sing her to bed if she grew scared or how her nose scrunched up if angered or annoyed.

 

  “You have, but I never tire of them. Could you talk about the frog incident?” Sitting up on her knees, turning to Yang with a sleepy grin.

 

  Yang chuckled, “Okay,” the tale had involved Qrow, Summer, and Tai on a sweltering summer day in patch. They had a picnic near a pond and Qrow plotted a little prank on the elder blond male. He found a toad, kept it in his hands, and stuffed it into Tai’s jersey. Let’s just say Summer ended up having a stern conversation with Qrow, Tai, he shrieks at the sight of frogs now.

 

  The two shared a small laughs, “mom was the greatest, I wish I knew her better," said Ruby

 

  Looking at her sister with a sympathetic glance she smiles, “I was you did to, Summer was an incredible mom.”

 

  “I’m confident she’d be happy to know you’re becoming a huntress,”

 

  “She would, and give me the speech of not talking with guys,”

 

  A snort came from Ruby, “When has that stopped you?”

 

  “Fair point,” a yawn, “I have a big day ahead of me soon, I should get as much rest as I can! Night Ruby," says Yang as she flops back into her bed.

 

  Ruby turns out the lamp in the room and slides into her mattress, “Night Yang,”

  



End file.
